Full Moon
by CBGirl
Summary: Alex hates the full moon. Fluffy Jolex short story.


**Author's note: **This comes from a prompt I got from a twitter friend. It's just a short fluffy Jolex piece. Enjoy. Oh and I own nothing that you recognize.

**Full Moon**

Alex Karev hates the full moon. Or said better he hates working during the full moon. The full moon always brings out the crazies. The ER is packed, the kids on the peds floor are restless and unsettled, and well everyone is just a little bit off. Tonight was no exception. He was supposed to be off work four hours and a couple of surgeries ago. It wasn't the surgeries he minded, it was the stupid things people did that caused them to need surgery that he hated. So yeah it's pretty safe to say Alex Karev hates the full moon.

Alex finished up his operative note, logged off the tablet, and went to check on the two kids he had just done surgery on. Satisfied that they were resting comfortably and stable for the night he reassured the parents and then stalked to the attending's locker room. He checked his phone and sent a quick message to his girlfriend, Jo Wilson, to let her know he was on his way home. Jo was lucky and hadn't had to work that day, and all Alex wanted to do was go home to her after a long day at work. He hurriedly changed into his street clothes and slipped out of the hospital before anyone could spot him and pull him back in with another problem. When he stepped out of the big front doors, Alex glanced up to the sky glaring at the moon. He made it to his car and sped home through the dark Seattle streets.

Upon entering the house Alex was surprised to find only the dim light of a lamp on in the empty living room. "Jo?" he called out as he passed through the room.

"I'm out here," Jo answered and met him in the kitchen. She was dressed cozy in a pair of baggy pajama pants, a tank top, and her hair up in a messy bun.

"What's going on?" he questioned with a suspicious look to Jo when he noticed the back door wide open.

"Ok, I know this is really cheesy, but don't make fun of me," she replied pushing him towards the backyard. When they stepped outside, Alex noticed a blanket laid out in the middle of the yard with a box in one corner of it. She drug him over to the blanket and pulled him down to sit beside her. "When you called to let me know you were going to be late, I decided to hang out with Steph for a while longer," Alex rolled his eyes at the mention of Stephanie, "Alex I know but she is my friend all right? So don't. Anyway… it was already dark when I was driving home and I noticed how pretty the moon was, so in a moment of… whatever I came up with this idea. Just go with it."

Alex sat there kind of stunned trying to take in all of Jo's rambling words. Before he could open his mouth to form a response, Jo continued, "I know it's supposed to be like wine and cheese or something, but I know nothing about wine so I just grabbed some beer and what goes better with beer than nachos, right? And nachos have cheese so it's close enough," she began unloading the box in the corner. "And did you know we have no baskets? What's a picnic without a basket?"

Alex chuckled, "Why would we ever have a picnic basket, Jo?" he asked as she handed him a beer and some nachos. She just ignored him and grabbed her phone turning on some music and turning up the volume. "You are weird tonight," Alex stated leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "How many of these have you had already?" he waved the beer bottle in his hand.

"Ha ha, I haven't had anything to drink. I just thought it was a nice night and we could spend some time together. I've missed you," Jo pouted.

"I know I was just teasing you. This is nice. Thanks Jo," he squeezed her thigh as he apologized.

When they had finished eating, Alex was laying with his head in Jo's lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. "So tell me about your day," she insisted. He recounted everything for her, the busy ER, the crazy peds floor, and his two unscheduled surgeries. "You are so lucky. I should have been there," Jo groaned in frustration making Alex laugh.

"Come here," he readjusted bringing Jo to lay beside him on the blanket. He took her hair down out of the bun and wrapped his arm around her.

She laid there with him looking up into the sky, "It really is beautiful huh?"

"Yeah it really is," he agreed in a low voice never taking his eyes off Jo's face. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she snuggled closer to him.

They laid there like that under the starts for a long time that night sharing anything that crossed their minds. Alex Karev might not hate the full moon now quite as much as he did.


End file.
